


Son of Bane and His Husbands

by ShinigamiSami



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cussing, F/F, Fluff, Jasper is with both brothers but the brothers are not dating each other, M/M, Multi, No Incest, Polyamorous relationship, will add more tags as the story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-02 04:49:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12719976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinigamiSami/pseuds/ShinigamiSami
Summary: Magnus had a son who he loves and still gets along with to this day. The boy’s husbands however... Well not so much.{I know this is my third fic with Magnus having a kid and it’s another completely different story but I keep getting these ideas so I will keep writing them





	1. Chapter 1

Alec uses his key to let himself, Jace, Isabelle, and Clary into the loft. Before announcing his presence, he hears Magnus laughing on the balcony with someone beside him. They get closer and see the young male pushing Magnus away while wheezing with laughter.

“Ayah! I love you but holy shit stop! I’m gonna piss myself!” The unknown man laughs harder and bends in half. Magnus laughs and starts to play with the man’s hair a bit. “I enjoy your laugh allow me to indulge!” The stranger stands up and tackles Magnus slightly, beginning to tickle him. “No-hohoho! Jasper enough!” Magnus falls to the floor and sees the shadowhunters watching him. He smiles and pushes the man, known as Jasper, off of him. He stands up and brushes off his clothes. 

“Ah Alexander, you are home early. Come, I want to introduce you all to Jasper.” Alec looks a bit jealous, Jace and Isabelle both have looks of pure confusion, and Clary looks like she’s figuring something out. She snaps once and looks at the two men.

“Is Jasper your son? It’s the way you two act, it’s like me and my mom or even me with Luke. Plus you two look alike.” Isabelle turns to her and sighs. “Babe, warlocks are sterile. He can’t be Magnus’s kid.” Jasper breaks out into a toothy grin and looks at Magnus. “Told you it was obvious. The little redhead is right. Magnus is my dad, or Ayah as I call him, and i was created in a bit of a strange way. A greater demon took a Persian woman that father was enamored with and impregnated her, using abilities that I don’t understand to make me possible and make me only my father’s. Mama died and dad raised me.” He turns to Alec. “So no need to be jealous of us being together since I’m in a happy poly relationship with two other men and am not into my less attractive than me Dad.” Magnus slaps his arm, causing everyone to laugh. Alec relaxes and tries not to be embarrassed.

Jasper’s phone goes off and he groans. “I have to head out, both brothers are wanting me home.” Magnus rolls his eyes. “Bring Stefan some time. Leave Damon at home.” “Dad I can’t ditch one of my husbands. Maybe try getting along with Damon? We’ve been married since the 1880’s, Ayah. Give Damon a chance.” Magnus sighs. “I will try.” “And no more poisoning him with vervain! You nearly killed him!” Magnus can see the anger returning in Jasper’s eyes. The younger warlock feels a hand on his shoulder and meets Jace’s eyes. He sighs, anger leaving his body. “Thank you. How about you five and anyone else you may want to invite join us in our home soon? We can all have dinner.” Alec nods. 

“I think that would be fun.” Isabelle smiles. “I can invite Raphael and Jace can invite his lover I mean Simon.” The blond messes up her hair and she gasps dramatically. Clary fixes her hair and kisses her cheek. Alec smiles. “There may be a total of nine of us or so.” “We have the room. Let me know when and I’ll send a portal over, we live somewhere way out of walking distance.” Clary tilts her head to the side. “Where?” “Virginia. Little town called Mystic Falls.” She nods in understanding. Jasper hugs his father and portals out, leaving Magnus to inform the others.

Jasper enters his living room and is immediately greeted by a shirtless Damon drinking whiskey and a fully clothed Stefan reading a novel. Jasper shakes his head and kisses Stefan first, given that he was closer and noticed him first. Damon grins and slaps Jasper’s ass playfully as he kisses him. Stefan rolls his eyes before smiling at his shared husband. “Where have you been?” “Visiting my dad.” Damon groans dramatically and finishes his liquor. “How much shit did he talk about me?” “None. He was respectful and I invited him, his boyfriend, and their friends for dinner sometime soon. So you need to behave, Damon.” The Vampire looks at the warlock. “What about Stefan?” “I know he will.” Stefan smiles and kisses Jasper’s cheek gently.

“Need help with dinner, Jas? I know it’s your turn but you’re not sleeping again.” Damon sits up all the way and looks at Jasper in concern. “That true?” Jasper nods. “I’m having nightmares again...” Damon holds his left hand, that’s the one that has the wedding ring Damon gave him. He kisses it and strokes the back with his thumb. “Why don’t you go rest and Stefan and I can cook tonight? You need it.” Jasper nods and yawns. “Feels pretty early though.” “It’s four in the afternoon, nap for an hour or something.” Jasper nods again and decides to just pass out on the couch, having both husbands by his side as he rests. Damon keeps his head in his lap as Stefan lays a blanket over him. The younger Salvatore kisses his forehead before retrieving blood for his older brother. 

Alec hears a notification go off from Magnus’s phone and looks. He walks to his boyfriend and shows him that he got a text from Stefan.

Good Son In Law: Jasper is having nightmares again, got anything? I hate that he’s losing sleep.

Mr Bane: I may have something. I shall bring it to dinner tomorrow. Jasper told you I assume?

Good Son In Law: Yes he did. Thank you and we cannot wait to have you and everyone else come over tomorrow :)

Mr Bane: We cannot wait either. Have a great evening, Stefan.

Good Son In Law: Thank you, sir.

Just as Magnus puts his phone down, it goes off again.

Irritating Pest: Hey quick thing. Don’t bring any food tomorrow let us cook everything. Don’t wanna get killed again, ya know?

Douche In Law: Was not planning on it, Damon. Let that go already it has been quite a long time.

Irritating Pest: It happened at least five times, Magnus. I won’t. I promised Jass that I would get along with you, but I don’t trust you. Why don’t you change that?

Damon put his phone on the table and Magnus groans, putting his phone in a drawer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner at the Salvatore house

Magnus is fixing his makeup again, making Alec laugh. “Mags, you look amazing. Let’s go I’m sure everyone is waiting on you.” Magnus chuckles softly and meets everyone in the living room. Luke, Maia, Raphael, Simon, Jace, Isabelle, and Clary are all sitting in the room, dressed nicely. Magnus texts Jasper and within seconds, a portal appears. Everyone enters and finds themselves in front of a large and old looking house.

Stefan and Jasper are currently working on the food as Damon sets the table for ten, knowing that two of the twelve will not be eating. He hears a knock on the door and goes to his brother and husband in the kitchen. “Stef why don’t you get it? I’ll finish up with Jass.” Stefan nods in agreement and heads towards the front door. He fixes his button-up and runs his fingers through his hair one last time before opening the door, making sure he looks as presentable as possible.

“Welcome everyone. Sir it’s great to see you again.” “Stefan Salvatore.” Both men share a hug before Stefan addresses the others. “As he had said, my name is Stefan Salvatore. I am married to Mr. Bane’s son and my older brother is as well. Welcome to the Salvatore Boarding House, as this building is called.” Magnus smiles at how polite he is. “How many times do I need to tell you to call me Magnus?” “Sorry, habit.” Stefan gives a shy grin before gesturing for everyone to join him inside. Magnus hands him a bottle and Stefan looks at it in confusion before realization hits him. He nods in appreciation before going to put it in the bedroom for Jasper.

Damon walks out and sees everyone. He gives a polite smile but refuses to look at Magnus. “I’m Damon Salvatore, Stefan’s older brother and Jasper’s hotter husband. In case you don’t already know, my brother and I are vampires who were turned in this town back in 1864.” Simon grins, showing his fangs. Damon nods in approval and pats him on the shoulder. “So you’re not eating and one other person isn’t. Myself and my brother are a sort of different breed of vampire you could say. We’re eating normal food and I’m probably drinking my weight in whiskey as well but we were informed that you and someone else could not.” Simon nods. “Me and Raphael can’t.” Damon nods. “I’ll make a note of that.” Everyone goes through introductions like they did with Stefan before sitting in the living room, Damon returning to the kitchen to aid Jasper. Everyone takes notice to how Magnus and Damon don’t interact at all, but Raphael is the one to vocalize it.

“You two will have to get along one day.” Magnus sighs. “We will. He said he has zero trust in me so I have to make an effort it seems.” Alec kisses Magnus’s head and Jasper comes out of the kitchen laughing a bit. He turns his head back towards where he exited and yells back “Damon you ass!” before making his way over to his father. “Hey Ayah.” Magnus hugs him and smiles. Jasper turns to face everyone else and smiles.

“For those of you who don’t know me, I’m Jasper Salvatore. I’m Magnus’s son and husband to both Salvatore brothers. Hopefully no one here is too picky when it comes to food because there are very few things we all actually know how to cook.” There’s a collective laugh among everyone. Jasper greets everyone individually before gesturing towards the table, where both brothers are setting things up. 

“Sit wherever you choose we’re not picky on sitting arrangements.” Everyone takes their seats, leaving three spots at the end of the table for their hosts. Clary looks around and sees a very large and old painting of a sunset on a nearby wall. “Oh wow that is beautiful! Do you know who painted that?” Jasper blushes. “I, uh, actually painted that during a vacation we took in Greece.” Luke smiles. “It’s incredible. You have quite a talent.” Jasper hides his face into Damon’s neck and both vampires laugh. 

After dinner, everyone hangs out in the living room. Alec notices how much Damon and Magnus are attempting to avoid each other and locks eyes with Jasper, who nods. “So Ayah, any interesting clients?” Jasper is cuddling Damon so that means that Magnus would have to look at him. Magnus only looks at Jasper and Damon looks in a different direction. “Actually business has been a bit slow lately, though I am positive that we discussed this yesterday. Speaking of yesterday, why didn’t you personally tell me that your nightmares are back and I needed Stefan to contact me for help?” Jasper stiffens and Damon glares at Magnus. “I think that was uncalled for and something you could’ve discussed with Jasper in private. And it’s not as if he has to tell you everything anyways.” Magnus scowls at Damon.

“Do not speak to me that way.” “Why should I respect you in any way when it’s obvious that you don’t respect me? Need I remind you that you have poisoned me at least five fucking times?!” Jasper looks pissed. “Five times?! I thought it was only that one time!” Magnus groans. “I can explai-“ “Don’t.” Stefan’s voice startled everyone, he sounds furious. Jasper can see the veins pulse through Stefan’s face for a second and rushes to his side.

“Stef, babe, breathe.” “He poisoned my brother and disrespected you...” Jasper kisses his cheek and hugs him. “Control it, Stefan. Dam-“ Damon is already beside them and cuts Jasper’s wrist a bit. Stefan smells it and his face changes. Veins are visibly pulsing on his cheekbones, the whites of his eyes turn a deep red, and his irises are impossible to distinguish. Stefan’s fangs are visible as he growls a bit. He latches onto Jasper’s wrist within seconds, the warlock letting his magic flow into Stefan. The vampire’s face returns to normal and he unlatches, kissing Jasper’s wrist before he passes out.

“Damon take him upstairs.” The older vampire nods and kisses the blood off of Jasper’s wrist before rushing his unconscious brother upstairs. Jasper heals it and sighs. “Maybe you guys should leave for the night. We can try another time.” “Jas-“ “Dad I mean it. I had to magically knock him out cold in order for you not to get hurt. And he hates when he has to drink my blood since he knows it hurts me. Just go.” Jasper heads upstairs and doesn’t turn to look at anyone. Magnus creates a portal and everyone heads back to New York, Alec not really talking to magnus the rest of the night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Includes convo with Damon and Magnus and the reason why Stefan lost it so easily last chapter

Stefan wakes up and groans. He feels a warm hand on his head, stroking his hair. He looks to see his head is on Jasper’s chest. The warlock looks down and smiles. “Sleep well?” Stefan hides his face. “Why do I keep losing my control like that?” Jasper sighs and cuddles him close. “You need to eat, baby. I know you’re not eating much and you need to take care of yourself.” Damon comes in with a big glass filled with blood. Stefan raises an eyebrow and Damon rolls his eyes. 

“Nothing but little woodland critters died in the making of this, don’t worry. I’m not that much of a dick to ruin my sick brother, at least not with Jasper around.” Damon kisses Jasper gently as Stefan downs the glass. “Thanks, Damon.” “Ya gotta stop fasting, dude. It’s making you super irritable and moody, but worse than usual. Drink more blood before someone gets hurt, like last night.” Stefan sighs. “Stop punishing yourself, Stefan. You’re worrying me like crazy and I hate having to knock you out.” “But-“

“No. I already forgave you. If you don’t start feeding normally again I swear I’ll leave. Damon and i will leave because I don’t want to fear for my safety from my husband. I’m not saying that to make you feel guilty I’m saying that to get it through your head.” Stefan lifts Jasper’s shirt slightly, scars on his torso very visible still and refuse to heal. Stefan kisses every individual scar and whispers apologies every time. Jasper makes Stefan look up at him and kisses his nose. “Relax honey. I can’t even feel them anymore.” Stefan pulls Jasper’s shirt back down and just cuddles him apologetically. Damon sighs and goes to get more blood, determined to force Stefan to feed.

Magnus groans, Alec still won’t talk to him. Magnus woke up to an empty bed, barely even got a ‘good morning’ kiss, and Alec made him tea in silence. The warlock has had enough. “Please stop ignoring me, Alexander! I need to hear your voice it is driving me crazy!” Alec puts a note in front of Magnus before going to shower.

~Apologize to the Salvatores first  
-Alec~

Magnus groans and grabs his phone, calling Damon first since he’s sure that Stefan will be easier and wants to save that for after dealing with his brother. Alec stays in the bathroom and turns the water on, but makes sure that he can hear everything.

((-Damon ~Magnus))

-“What?”  
~“Well hello to you too, Damon.”  
-“I’m still pissed about last night so don’t push it.”  
~“I wanted to apologize.”   
-“For?”  
~“Poisoning you five times, being immature all these years, causing a scene last night.”  
-“I’m partially at fault for that last one so I’ll accept that now. I’ve been married to Jasper for 135 years, we need to fucking get along.”  
~“Agreed. Was 1882 really only that long ago? It feels like centuries have passed.”  
-“Hahaha. Yeah it does feel longer. You still need to talk to Stefan. I would wait though, we’re finally getting him to feed again. He’s been blood fasting.”  
~“Why?”  
-“Jasper didn’t tell you?”  
~“No. Is he alright?”  
-“Stefan and Jasper got into this massive argument a while back and Stefan lost control when Jasper accidentally got a paper cut on a document he was going to throw at Stefan. He lunged at Jasper and tried to attack him, which involved a lot of broken glass cutting the fuck out of Jasper’s torso since the dumbass didn’t put on a shirt after he showered. There was something on that glass we don’t know what but since there was, Jasper can’t fully heal and he’s coated in scars. Since then, which was a couple months ago, Stefan has been starving himself of blood.”  
~“Oh my... But Jasper is alright?”  
-“He’s fine. Stefan is getting better because we’re forcing him to eat but that’s why he lost it last night, he’s starving.”  
~”I can have a look at Jasper and see if there is anything I can do.”  
-“Thanks, Magnus.”  
~”I will contact Jasper immediately.”  
-“Sounds good. He’s listened to this entire conversation anyways, so has Stefan.”  
~”Oh you ass!”  
-“Jasper says he’ll text you. I gotta go.”  
~”Goodbye Damon.”

*CALL ENDED*

Magnus looks at the bathroom after he hangs up. “I know you were listening, Alexander.” Alec comes out in only his boxers and sighs. “Just wanted to make sure you were.” Magnus sighs in relief. “By the angel, I missed your voice!” Alec laughs and kisses his cheek. 

Jasper texts Magnus, inviting him and Alec over later that day. Magnus accepts and Jasper is examining his scars in the bathroom. He groans and looks at his mangled torso, hating it. Damon kisses his bare shoulder. “I’m hideous...” “That word should not be in your vocabulary.” Damon kisses his cheek and hugs him close.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A LOT of background including how the brothers met Jasper

Jasper puts on a high-collared shirt and tries to get the images of all those scars out of his head before his dad gets there. Stefan walks into the bedroom to see Jasper just staring at the wall, zoned out. The vampire places a hand on his husband’s shoulder, causing him to snap out of his trance with a slight jump. Stefan offers a concerned smile and Jasper kisses his cheek to show that he’s alright. Damon walks in and looks at the way that Stefan is being reassuring.

“You alright, babe?” Jasper turns to him and nods, but even he looks unsure. “I’m fine, don’t worry. Dad and Alec should be here soon so let’s head downstairs. I let Ayah know that he could bring more people but we’ll see.” Damon nods and kisses Jasper’s head as they head to the living room, sharing a look with Stefan that conveys concern from both of them.

Jasper opens the front door to reveal Magnus, Alec, Clary, Isabelle, Jace, and Simon standing there, holding hands with their respective partners. Jasper offers everyone a smile and hugs his dad before letting everyone in. Stefan is sitting in a chair across from Damon and they both seem to be deep in discussion about something important...

Until everyone is within earshot...

“For the last time I do not look like an Edward Cullen knock off. Why do you even watch that preteen girl crap?” “Caroline showed it to me what do you expect?” Damon fake gags and takes a drink of his whiskey glass. “All I’m saying is that you are his moodier twin that doesn’t sparkle and can’t read minds so satisfying our husband is more my job since it’s guess work for you.” He makes a thrusting motion as he says that last part, making Stefan snort before laughing way too hard at that statement. Jasper shakes his head and can’t help but laugh as well, causing everyone else to join in. He approaches Stefan and kisses the top of his head, startling him.

“Jesus! Can you maybe stomp around or something? Alert us of your presence damn...” Damon loses it after seeing the expression on his brother’s face and is on the floor laughing hysterically. Jasper goes and sits on Damon’s chest as he wheezes. “Make yourselves at home guys!” “Jass get your perfect ass off of my chest before I bite it!” Jasper laughs and falls back so that he’s lying down on top of Damon vertically. Stefan shakes his head and looks at Magnus, who hasn’t sat down yet. He extends his hand and smiles.

“Let’s say we forget about last night, agreed?” “Agreed, but let me just say I am so sorry for what I had caused.” Magnus shakes his hand and Stefan makes a gesture meaning to just forget about it. He looks at his husband and brother, speeding over to pull Jasper into his arms. The warlock squeaks and clings to the vampire, making both brothers laugh. Clary smiles at the three of them.

“Is it alright if I ask how you three met?” The three Salvatores look at Clary and nod. Damon gets up and wraps an arm around Stefan’s shoulders, showing both Stefan and Jasper that the first answer won’t be serious whatsoever.

“Back in the great year of 1839, I was born and it was a badass gig for the next eight years. Well, until 1847 when,” Damon jerks Stefan back, making him squeak. “this man came into my life and ruined my spoiled only child lifestyle!” Jasper slaps his arm playfully. Stefan shakes his head and smiles, getting free of Damon’s grasp and closer to Jasper.

“Anyways, go forward about seventeen years from my birth and in walks a woman, Katherine Pierce. Beautiful, ended up being a vampire and of course the naive asses that were two Confederate soldiers, seventeen year old Stefan and twenty-five year old Damon, thought ‘Hey she’s hot let’s let her turn us into the monsters that our father wants to wipe out!’ and we did, I ended up using him to fully become a vampire. To put it into perspective, to become a vampire of our breed you need our type of vampire’s blood in your system, you need to die with that blood inside of you, and then you need to feed on human blood, I chose our father Giuseppe because he was an asshole. That was 1864, let’s go forward to about 1872.” Stefan turns and smiles at Jasper. All six guests are leaving forward, engrossed in the explanation. Magnus forgot pretty much everything so he’s just as interested as the rest. Damon steps forward slightly.

“1872, Stefan and I are traveling around when we meet a young warlock named Jasper Haris Bane. He was adorable in both of our eyes, can you blame us? Anyways, we approach him and all three of us felt an instant connection. He smiled at us and complimented both of our eye colors while being incredibly shy and precious like a fucking angel. He noticed that we were vampires, got super panicky and looked ready to shield us from the sun, then we told him about our rings and what they do. You see, the rings that both my brother and I are wearing were created by a witch that was friends with Katherine and they protect us from the damages of sunlight. If not, we would burn to death most likely. Anyways, we thought he was the cutest thing ever and got to know him. Ten years later, the year was 1882 and wedding bells rocked the downworld. My little brother and I got married to Jasper and bound ourselves to this amazing man for all of eternity, and I would never change that.” Jasper smiles and kisses Damon sweetly as Stefan wraps an arm around his waist, pulling his back against Stefan’s chest when he parts from Damon. Isabelle smiles wide and places a hand on her chest.

“That was really sweet, the way you talked about him.” Clary nods and leans on her girlfriend. “Glad I asked.” The Salvatores nod then Damon looks at Stefan. 

“You should eat again, you’re finally getting back to normal and just the perfect amount of moody.” Stefan sighs and nods. He turns to everyone else. “I don’t know if Magnus has said anything but my violent actions from last night were due to the fact that I have been starving myself for about two months. I’ve been eating all day today so I’m recovering but it was pretty bad and I was extremely irritable.” Everyone in the room has a pained expression on their faces, Jasper included as he places his hand on his own chest. Jace is the first to vocalize his curiosities.

“Why?” Simon looks at Jace in shock. “Babe, you can’t just ask that it could be a sensitive issue.” Stefan puts his hand up. “It’s fine, I can talk about it.” He turns to look at Jasper and sees him looking at the floor, rubbing his chest gently. Stefan lets out a shaky breath and turns his attention back to their guests, tears starting to gather.

“Punishment. For attacking and harming Jasper. There’s not a second that goes by that I don’t regret what I did to him but I know I can’t change the past. I was stupid I shouldn’t have even started that fight then Jasper wouldn’t have gotten that paper cut and I wouldn’t have smelled his blood and in my livid state I wouldn’t have lunged at him and threw him at that damn window and he wouldn’t be coated in those damn scars because his shirt wasn’t on and whatever the hell was coating that glass wouldn’t have gotten into his wounds so now that we can’t heal them all the way and fuck Jasper I’m so sorry.” Stefan hugs Jasper tightly. The warlock sighs and kisses his neck gently, showing that he accepts the apology. Damon walks in and gives Stefan blood from his ‘vegetarian vampire’ stash. He also hands Simon a blood bag and gives him a slight grin. Stefan lets go of Jasper and drinks it slowly. Magnus stands up.

“Allow me to take a look, I may be able to help.” “Ayah we have identical magic.” “But I have been around longer and mine is stronger. I may know a spell that can help and if not, Catarina is always an option. Jasper nods, taking off his shirt to reveal his mangled torso.

“Let’s do this.”


End file.
